


Worship Her

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Anna Biers always thought Leoben's obsession with Kara Thrace to be ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship Her

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: [insert witty comment here] BSG doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for Porn Battle VII, using the prompts Three/Kara, idolatry.

D'Anna Biers had always found Leoben's obsession with Kara Thrace absurd. On New Caprica, Leoben had claimed the human for his own, locking her up in a gilded cage, and despite her habit of killing him, he had always returned to her.

It disgusted D'Anna.

She wondered if Leoben knew Kara would bring them to Earth, bring them to the barren, nuked out planet that resembled nothing even close to what they had hoped. Did that explain his obsession with her? But then, he had fled from his brothers and sisters, refused to speak of what he and his pilot had found. Maybe his obsession had finally fallen off her pedestal.

She snorted. "Feet made of clay," she muttered under her breath.

"Get's heavy after a while," a soft feminine voice said behind her, startling her. D'Anna turned around; Kara Thrace looked nothing like the self-assured, polished Fleet officer she had presented herself as earlier. In fact, unless D'Anna was very much mistaken, the human looked almost as she had on New Caprica, worn and tired, but missing the bit of fire that had refused to be extinguished.

"Why aren't you on _Galactica_?" D'Anna asked. Kara shrugged. D'Anna supposed it was as good an answer as any. "No, I suppose no one is thanking you. The one who led us here," she sneered. Kara flinched next to her. "No one to worship at your feet, not anymore."

"Frak you!" Kara snarled. D'Anna grinned wider, feeling her pulse quicken and a lightness settle upon her.

"Is that an invitation?" she drawled. "Maybe I should learn what has so many of my brothers and sisters obsessed with you," D'Anna mused. She leaned close and breathed in her scent. She tried to figure out why the other smelled like smoke, but dismissed it as unimportant before gently pressed her lips to Kara's. She inhaled the surprised gasp.

Kara tasted like the burnt ashes of despair. To D'Anna's surprise, the woman did not push her away, and instead opened her mouth to D'Anna's assault. She met D'Anna with equal force, passion slowly unfolding, as D'Anna pulled the blonde closer to her. She could feel the softness of Kara's breasts - cushioned by the weight of coat and clothes - against her own. Kara moaned against her, her hips rocking slightly, pushing into D'Anna's embrace.

Surprised at the unexpected act, D'Anna could not help herself as she gave into the lure of Kara's easy acceptance. Their tongues tangled. Kara tasted like a heady mix of despair and hope and fear and something so human that D'Anna just felt _jealous_. She can see why Leoben - why one of the Sacred Five - obsessed about her. She took savage joy in pushing Kara against a nearby tree, letting the surface give her the leverage to push her thigh higher, to let Kara ride her.

Kara panted beneath her, teeth scoring and marking D'Anna's neck, even as her fingers moved between their bodies, shaping and caressing the flesh beneath clothes. D'Anna's eyes opened fiercely as she moved against clever fingers that had slipped beneath her waistband, teasing and circling, dipping and spreading the wetness that she had caused.

Not surprisingly, rumors of Kara's talents in this area were well-founded; D'Anna surged forward and retook Kara's mouth with her own, savagely demanding entrance and answers to questions she didn't even know how to ask. And Kara gave in to her, gave in and let D'Anna take what she needed, what she didn't even _know_ she needed, even as fingers teased and plucked and brought D'Anna off. Kara shuddered through her own orgasm not long afterwards, strong thighs locking onto D'anna as she rocked to completion.

D'Anna pulled back, not certain why she acted as she did, not certain how Kara would act. With a cheeky grin, Kara brought her glistening, wet fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. D'Anna shuddered, closed her eyes.

"Thanks, needed that," Kara said, before sauntering off, all the uncertainty that had haunted her earlier interactions dissipated like ghosts. D'Anna could only stare after her in astonishment, before shaking her head and deciding she didn't want to try and parse what the hell just happened.

It was only later, when she sat amongst the ruins of the fabled Earth, that D'Anna realized she - like her brethren - had worshiped at the altar of Kara Thrace.


End file.
